


20 Random Things about Charlie Weasley

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 4 October 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Things about Charlie Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 4 October 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.

  1. Growing up, Charlie kept his favorite wanking magazines in a box in a hole he dug under the hedge behind the Burrow; he still sneaks out there during his visits home for a bit of privacy.
  2. Charlie was polishing his broom handle and reading player bios for the Vrasta Vultures in _Quidditch Quarterly_ when he got his first erection.
  3. Seventh year, Charlie spent a lot of time with Oliver Wood engaging in deep discussions about their favorite sport; he found that Wood possessed an advanced understanding of such matters for a Fourth Year.
  4. Charlie loves Romania because of its rich history, and often goes sight-seeing on his days off from the dragon preserve. The monasteries of Dragomirna, in particular, possess some astonishingly educational frescoes that one might view for a small fee.
  5. Viktor Krum enjoys monastic art as much as Charlie does.
  6. When Charlie was fifteen-years-old, he snuck outside one night over the Yuletide hols and practiced leaping from broom to broom. On his third attempt, he ended up missing his second broom and falling through the roof of the attic, only to discover where Percy hid _his_ wanking magazines.
  7. Charlie has never told anyone that Percy is into bondage, or any of his lovers where he learned to tie such tight knots.
  8. Charlie dated a Hufflepuff Sixth Year called Chuck Smythe when he was fourteen-years-old; he broke up with him when Smythe couldn't tell the difference between a Quicksilver and a Firebolt.
  9. Charlie knows the makes and models of every British broom ever constructed.
  10. When Charlie was twelve-years-old, he snuck down to the kitchens and amused himself by teaching some of the house elves to play Exploding Snap.
  11. Charlie is missing a third of his right eyebrow, but no one has ever noticed this because of all his freckles.
  12. In Seventh Year, Charlie lost Gryffindor twenty-five house points when Professor Snape found him using the Potions classroom for an unauthorized extracurricular activity with the Slytherin Head Boy; Gil Gorechrist only lost fifteen house points—but he ended up being sent to Madam Pomfrey due to excessive dehydration.
  13. Charlie can whistle for a very long time without losing his breath; he likes to hum, too.
  14. Because of an impromptu, after hours visit to Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes, Charlie knows that Fred and George can sing.
  15. Charlie wonders if Ron knows that Ron fancies Harry; he's wondered this ever since their Fourth Year Christmas hols when he caught Ron and Harry wanking together on Ron's bed; Ron didn't notice the interruption at first because he was too busy studying Harry's equipment.
  16. Charlie knows that he's not the only one of his brothers to wank to _Quidditch Quarterly_.
  17. Charlie belongs to the Romanian Society for Dragon Welfare; he was sponsored for membership in the group by the father of the first friend he made at the preserve.
  18. Last Christmas, Charlie sent Percy a box of dragon dung as a present. He had it delivered to his office at the Ministry.
  19. Charlie learned the hard way that the stench of dragon dung is difficult to dispel.
  20. Although he loves his family very much indeed, Charlie is glad that his studies have taken him to Romania, a country in which he hopes one day to live as a citizen. Romanians, he has found, are very welcoming and friendly people.




End file.
